The Rain Goes On
by Lady of the Barrows
Summary: This is a song fiction. Arwen is reflecting on some thoughts after Aragorn has left Rivendell.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are property of the Tolkien estate, New Line Cinema, and all other respected parties.

Nor do I own the song "Blame it on the weatherman". It is property of B-witched and all their respected parties.

_

* * *

_

_It's just one more day   
  
No one said   
  
There would be rain again   
  
Won't blame it on myself   
  
I'll blame it on the weatherman   
  
Get away for a while   
  
Here I am out on my own again   
  
Won't blame it on myself   
  
I'll blame it on the weatherman   
_  
The Sun was just peaking over the mountains. She was shining brightly and brought the promise of a beautiful day though the folk of Rivendell saw little of her for the clouds kept her all to themselves. It was still the early hours of the morning and few were awake. Even though Elves do not sleep as men do, they rest to regain their strength. Arwen Undomiel, lady of Rivendell, was among the few that walked about so early in the day. She stood on the balcony of her room and listened to the rushing waters of the Bruinen.  
  
From her room Arwen could see most of Rivendell. It was beautiful all year long but Autumn was her favorite season. The trees below were being swayed gently by the wind and their leaves were lulled softly to the ground. Arwen turned from the balcony and put on a cloak the layed on a near by chair. She wrapped it tightly around herself and stepped outside her room.  
  
Arwen walked down the halls and came upon two Elves deep in a conversation at the other end of a narrow hallway. "Good morning lady Arwen!" One called out. She stepped aside and smiled. She was in no hurry, but they seemed eager to get back to their conversation. Arwen looked at the sky and sighed. "It looks as if it will rain soon."  
  
_Standing on the shore   
  
Calling out your name   
  
I was here before   
  
I could see your face   
  
Only clouds will see   
  
Tears are in my eyes   
  
Empty like my heart   
  
Why did you say goodbye  
  
The rain goes on (on and on again)_  
  
Arwen walked a path that led from the front entrance of Rivendell. It was surrounded by trees and the ground was laden with fallen leaves. She shook a few of them from her cloak and smiled to herself. Her mind fell upon a memory of her childhood days.  
  
She used to play in the leaves as an Elfling and Elrohir and Elladan would laugh and call her silly names. Elrond would frown at her pretending to be mad, but he would scoop her up in his arms and pick off any leaves that clung to her hair and clothes.  
  
Her smile faded. "Those days are gone now. Ada has much more important matters to think about." Arwen came to the edge of the wood and stood upon the shore of the Bruinen. It had been four months since Aragorn set out with the fellowship. All the long years of her life seemed but the blink of an eye compared to the time that was slowly passing with Aragorn's absence. She touched her neckline, the pendant she normally wore was gone. It was now with Aragorn.  
  
"Oh Elessar," she sighed. "Please be safe."  
  
_Alone I can hear   
  
Hear our song   
  
Playing for me again   
  
Won't blame it on myself   
  
Just blame it on the weatherman   
  
Standing on the shore   
  
Calling out your name   
  
I was here before   
  
I could see your face   
  
Only clouds will see   
  
Tears are in my eyes   
  
Empty like my heart   
  
Why did you say goodbye   
  
The rain goes on (on and on again)_

__  
Arwen felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes. She passed her hand in front of her face and wiped them away. Though the Sun could not be seen and the day was quickly growing dark she could hear some of the Elves singing in the distance. A chill wind rose and she cast her cloak tighter around herself, but she did not move from the Ford. Arwen was deep in thought and did not hear the approaching footsteps although it is doubtful she would have heard them at all for Elves make little if any noise when walking.  
  
"Arwen?"   
  
She turned slowly and faced Elrond.  
  
"What are you doing out here? It is cold."   
  
"I was just thinking, Ada." Arwen had turned back to watching the Ford again.  
  
Elrond put a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder.  
  
"Come inside, it's going to rain soon."  
  
Arwen stood on the shore for a few minutes longer and soon turned back towards Rivendell. Her last thoughts were a promise and a prayer. _No matter what happens I will wait for you. When you return, I will be here. Please be safe and come back to me.  
_  
_Maybe it's too late   
  
Maybe it's too late to try again   
  
Maybe I can't pray   
  
Maybe I can't wait   
  
Maybe I can't blame the weatherman  
  
The rain goes on (on and on again)  
  
Oh blame it on the weatherman_  
  
**"Blame it on the weatherman" lyrics by B-witched.**


End file.
